The Alpha's Daughter
by Immortal loves
Summary: Paul starts to notice his feelings for Bella but he can't tell anyone since she is the alpha's daughter. When he realizes that he can't stand keeping things a secret how will things turn out? Will be able to control his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**The Alpha's Daughter **

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Paul starts to nice his feelings for Bella but he can't tell anyone since she is the alpha's daughter. When he realizes that he can't stand keeping things a secret how will things turn out? Will be able to control his feelings?**

* * *

**Paul**

We all sat in the living room. Sam, Jared and I sitting on the long couch staring at the T.V. Embry, Seth and Quil on the other long one and Jacob sitting alone on the love seat. I couldn't express how I felt about Jacob. He made me jealous. I disliked him, of course he didn't know why I felt the way I did. He got to be Bella's favorite even though she would never admit that. They have been close since.. I can't even remember when.

"Jake?" I heard her voice ring and he responded to it as if it was really a bell. Getting up and walking to it without a hesitation or a sound. "Would you like to taste?" I heard her voice ask from the kitchen. She was making dinner with he mother Emily. I looked over at Sam who had started to smile now. I guess he liked the thought of her growing up but it only meant it was easier for her to spend more time from me. I heard her and Jacob laugh and I sighed.

"What's wrong Paul?" Seth said looking over at me.

"Nothing." I said simply before scooting to the edge of my seat. "I'm just thirsty, my dry throat is killing me." I said standing and going into the kitchen. Bella looked at me as I walked into the room, I gave her a small grin.

"Did you need anything, Paul?" Emily asked me raising an eyebrow. I saw were Bella gets her sweet attitude from.

"I was just about to get a drink of water is all." I said. Jacob was looking at me with a soft glare I guess that I stole Bella's attention and I didn't mind that at all.

"I can get it." Bella said with a smile walking over to the cabinet where the cups were. She walked to the fridge getting ice then giving me water then she handed it to me smiling up at me.

"Thanks." I said. I felt like I was grinning like an idiot. She only laughed and nodded before Jacob picked her up and set her on the counter. It frustrated me. Even if she did claim that they were only friends.

"Dinner is ready boys." Emily called out as she started to set the table. Jacob and Bella walked into the dinning room with me following behind I saw the boys had already began to sit down. I was quick to grab the seat beside Bella which left Jacob to sit next to Sam and Embry. Bella smiled up at me softly and I beamed down at her looking at her brown eyes.

"So what's new with the pack?" She had asked moving her eyes from mine to everyone else around the table as well.

"I think that you would know, if something was going on Bella." Jared said with a small grin.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe something less serious? Even funny maybe?" She asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Nope." Quil said. "Everything is serious." She snorted, I thought it was cute but her father didn't think it was that funny he took everything seriously.

"What about with you Bella? Anything going on at school?" Emily asked her.

"Maybe a few things.." She said with a soft shrug.

"Something wrong at school?" Sam said frowning softly. I frowned a little too but I ate so no one would really notice.

"Well.. there is this party. My friend got invited and she can bring a friend. This is probably my only chance to do things like this." She explained.

"No." Emily and Sam said in unison. Which made a few of the boys laugh a little.

"What?" She asked frowning softly. "You guys don't let me do anything!" She said looking at them upset.

"We let you do a lot of things. You can live without going to a few parties with high, drunk kids." Emily started.

"You don't let me do a lot of things. I'm not happy stuck here in the house all of the time mom. I get bored with the beach." She was pleading now. I had never seen either of these two act like this but I guess that one of them finally snapped.

"We can always do other things." Sam started but Bella stopped him.

"Sometimes I don't like doing everything with you guys." She admitted. "I'm not that hungry anymore." She said before running up to her room. Me and Jacob both looked at each other from across the table at the same time but I beat him at getting up and followed her knocking on the door.

"Go away." She said softly.

"It's not your parent's, If that changes anything." I said awkwardly. She opened the door after a few minutes and looked up at me. "Not Jacob either, Sorry." I finished.

"What?" She asked looking up at me confused, she probably wondered why I asked that. She went back to her bed and sat down. " I thought that they would say yes if I didn't ask alone." She mumbled.

"They just about you I'm sure." I said closing the door and standing between it and her.

"Well they could trust that I wouldn't get drunk. Or high." She said softly.

"It's a party. Your a teenager. Trust me you are going to try one of them. Someone will talk you into it." I said with a small grin.

"Is that what happened to you?" She asked looking up at me.

"Maybe." I said sitting down beside her. She had went on about her feelings and I did nothing but listen and agree to how she felt. Some how I knew that was what she wanted. Not too long into another hour we had went from sitting to laying down then we started to fall asleep. I woke up by her jumping and Sam yelling. It was directed towards me but I was half asleep.

"Paul, Get out of my daughters bed!" He said with a frown. "She isn't one of your _whores._"

I started to shake a little getting out of the bed. How could he do that to me. Make me look like some kind of asshole in front of the angel, who only moments ago was lying in my arms. "Why would you even throw out that thought!? I wouldn't think of her as that!"

"Get. Out." He said through his teeth. I frowned but did so I rushed out of the house, throwing what was in my way out of it. I phased not to soon after exiting the house. How could a good night turn out so badly?

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for Reading. You Kind Of Got A Little Taste Of What it is like around the place. Please Review For More.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Alpha's Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Paul**

The leaves crunching under my shoes only made me more nervous to get close to Sam's house. I knew that what I had done was wrong. That maybe I over reacted. I knew the reason why I was here. _To see Bella._ No. I was here to apologize. For being in the bed with his daughter and for leaving La Push for a week. I don't think that I could have handled anymore. My heart ached for Bella. Some part of me was happy that I left Bella. That was when I realized that I had imprinted on her. Tonight I knew I would realize that I couldn't have her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on their front door. I was greeted by the most beautiful young girl, with the most beautiful brown eyes. "Bella." I said softly.

"Paul?!" She looked at me shocked before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house. I couldn't help but to grin no matter how exhausted that I was.

"Dad!" She had started to call. My smile quickly disappeared.

"What are you doing..?" I asked her confused. It had been a while since I heard my voice it sounded foreign.

"Telling him that you are back." She explained. Before bringing me into the kitchen. She went through the cabinet's she got a bottle out she poured what was inside of it onto a paper towel and started to dab my face with it.

"What is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I knew it was alcohol once I felt the stinging sensation on the cut I just realized that I had on my face.

"You're all cut up. I'm surprised that you don't have any infection." She said looking up at me. She made me smile. Was she my little doctor now? Stop.

"Well I guess that I came to the right place, huh?" I asked her. Then I lifted my hand to her cheek for a moment then moved her hair behind her ear. She slowly stopped touching the paper towel to my face looking up at me. When I heard same coming I dropped it slowly and she acted as if she was busy cleaning everything up.

"What's going on?" He said raising an eyebrow slightly. Then, his eyes landed on me. "I see that you have decided to make an appearance around here again." He said I frowned.

"I was upset I phased I decided to go somewhere to get my mind off of things. Then I realized that I belong here." I explained already upset by him.

"Where did you go?" He asked frowning softly. "Where did you decide was best to 'get your mind off of things'?"

"I'm pretty sure that I was somewhere around Canada." I answered trying to stay calm.

"Well then I guess that the guys were wrong. It wasn't a strip club that you spent every night at." He mumbled to himself but I heard I got so upset that I started to shake and get into his face.

"Why do you insist that I am a man whore?!" I yelled.

"Because I grew up with you as my best friend. It doesn't matter if you are single or not you can't settle down!" He yelled back at me. Bella quickly came in between us stopping us we were still glaring at each other but we had both calmed our shaking.

"What is wrong with you two?" She said frowning softly. I noticed that Emily had came into the room. She had made Sam go outside with him. Something about taking a walk.

"Did you end up going to the party?" I asked awkwardly just to make conversation with her.

"I really thought about it. Bought a party dress then when the night came around I knew how guilty and paranoid that I would be. I chickened out I guess you could say." She admitted, a hint of red rose in her cheek which caused me to smile. "Would you like to see what I was going to wear?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said simply and she led me upstairs to her room. I sat on the edge of her bed while she closed the closet door to change. After a few moments she came out. She was wearing a tight little dress with sparkles around her breast area. It was very short she also had black high heels to go with them. I felt the urge to pull her down on the bed and ravish her then and there while her parent's were gone.

"What do you think of it? Not really me?" She laughed lightly and smiled at me. I had pushed my horrible thoughts of her to think of a good comment.

"Wow, well you look.." I didn't know what to say. Sexy, Beautiful, Gorgeous?

"That bad?" She asked looking at me I shot her a confused look. "Is it really that bad? I had actually liked it." She had looked at herself in the mirror. "I mean I know I have a little tummy pocking out but.." She bit her lip looking at me from the mirror.

"No, don't you dare start that." I warned her standing up from the bed and walking towards her.

"What?" She said turning towards me confused.

"You are beautiful. I couldn't describe a word with out sounding like a creep. Beautiful, Gorgeous. I can settle for one of those." I said nodding to myself as I looked down at her eyes. She smiled softly up at him.

"Thank you, Paul." She had whispered I had stroked her cheek lightly before leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. It didn't take much thinking. I guess, that is why I did it but she had kissed me back. That was what had my heart racing. I had pulled back to look at her and smiled she blushed softly. "Wow." She said her smile was only growing larger.

"God, your such an angel." I said moving to her lips again then I pulled back smiling at her once more. "When I kiss you, I feel like your taking my sins away." I admitted.

"Well I don't want your sins on me." She said smiling up at me with a small giggle.

"Then let me take them back." I said kissing her once again. This one lasted longer than the others and we had both pulled back when we heard the front door open. I realized that I was holding her but she stopped me quickly pushing me out of the room.

"Act like you are coming out of the restroom." She whispered and I listened to her following her instructions then I went down the stairs and looked at Sam. A few moments later she had came down the stairs wearing a robe and slippers now. It was too quick for her to have gotten out of that small dress she I figured it was under the robe.

"I never really got to do what I came here to do." I spoke up. Bella stood on the last steps looking at us.

"What was that?" Sam asked. He seemed a lot better now. I was too.

"I came to apologize for leaving all that I have here. I don't plan on doing it again. I just hope that we can maybe start fresh?" I asked raising and eyebrow slightly. He smiled at me and nodded.  
"I think that we can make this work." Sam said with a small grin. Bella had walked to Sam and hugged him smiling up at me softly. Even though I was a little jealous that he got to hold her longer than I had I still smiled at them. I don't think that much could make me get out of control tonight.

* * *

**A/n: I hope that you liked this chapter Please review if you would like the next. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
